


Hide's overprotective human eating dorks (also called his lovers)

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Kaneki, M/M, Multi, Protective Hide, Protective Touka, ghoul kaneki, ghoul touka, kagunes, polyamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Hide is in a relationship with two ghouls- and there is nothing weird about it.





	Hide's overprotective human eating dorks (also called his lovers)

After years of tension and death, ghouls and humans were finally living in peace together. It wasn't a perfect peace but the times of killing each other was over.

They got food by eating corpses of suicide victims or death people who donated their corpse. Also, in some rare cases, an alive person voluntered to feed a specific ghoul monthly. 

Despite that the law foresaw ghouls as equal as humans, they were still despised. A lot of violence was directed against them, especially due the fact that ghouls weren't allowed to use their kakunes to fight. This often lead to beating up or murdering attemps. 

It weren't the best conditions but in this time Kaneki and Touka and Hide managed to finally get together. 

Of course it took a lot of time and convincing but in the end, the ghouls stopped believing that a polyamourous relationship between humans and ghouls couldn't work and that Hide really loved the two of them. Hide wouldn't deny that it had been troublesome but it was worth it. 

Touka still hated the CCG- and Hide was working for them. It wasn't like Hide was killing ghouls (he was sitting at a damn desk doing research and planning or negotiating with ghouls) but he could understand her. Her mistrust kept her alive the whole time so getting rid of it would a lot of take time. But he and Kaneki were patient to wait for her to open up completely.

Kaneki hadn't been easy either: the half ghoul feared that he would be a burden or that people would hate Hide because of dating him or that he would drag Touka and him down. But Hide quickly interrupted his rambling, saying that he didn't care what some people would think. And he never was a burden for them.

When Hide told them that he was applying for the so called flesh-bound, they both were furious. Their kagunes appeared, swirling agitated around them and Hide feared they would chop everything, including his awesome self. It was like in a horror movie. The both looked like they were more than ready to murder. 

They only calmed down as they heard that Hide wanted to do it for them. Unlike Hinami they couldn't live from sugar cubes because they were extremely rare and Hinami was too innocent to eat human flesh directly so they reluctantly agreed. Besides Hide wouldn't let go of it. He was like a human pitbull. And an angry Hide was poison for the two ghouls. Hide was their everything even if they never said it out loud. 

It meant taking a little bite every month, the exact amount a ghoul needed to survive. The civil servants looked like he was crazy that he was suppling not for one ghoul but for two ghouls but they stopped as he showed his CCG badge and explained that yes- he was in a happy polyamourous relationship with them. And that yes, they were just his overprotective dorks. 

At the same time, Hide moved into one of the rooms of Anteiku where he shared a room (and a bed) with his boyfriend and girlfriend. Hinami was in the room next to them and sometimes they would try to sneak into the room of the other in the middle of the night for no reason which always ended with cuddling piles. It was great. Hide helped as much as he could in the café and tried to leave their room as tidy as possible. (It didn't worked well... Creativity was called this side effect... but at least he tried.)

Their life wasn't perfect due the glares and hatred from other humans or ghouls but they made it work. 

It was one day when Hide came back from work. Humming his favorite song, which was still from the Backstreet boys, he considered going to the book shop as he heard a muffled scream. It was close to him probably coming from the alley and Hide's heartbeat went faster. He knew that voice. 

Book shop long forgotten, he dashed in the direction the scream came from. Heart racing in his chest, he entered the alley. The sight made his blood boil: Kaneki was curled on the ground while a group of men kicked him violently. Hide never wanted to hit somebody so badly but he come to his senses. Violence wouldn't help them now.

That's why he breathed in and stepped in the middle of the group, shielding Kaneki with his own body. "What are you doing?" he asked, voice filled with authority. 

"He's a monster." the biggest guy of them sneered, as if that was an obvious reason. His leg was still raised and Hide really had to try his best not to kick him. 

"Well that monster -which acts more human than you together your whole lifes- is my flesh-bound.  Anybody who hurts him hurts me. If you ever hurt him or my other flesh-bound or one my ghoul friends, I'll personally will kill you. Don't touch my lovers and my friends." With that he showed his CCG and flesh-bound marks. The men went pale. Then they scrambled away, their grin completely washed from their faces. "Shit, that's scarecrow!" one of them yelled. 

"Yeah scarecrow... your damn crows..." Hide growled but his eyes soften immedialy as he turned to his wimpering boyfriend, wincing as he saw the bruise on the white skin. "Are you okay, Neki?" he asked softly as he crouched next to him.  
"I'm fine. Thank you." Kaneki said with a smile but his voice was too high that Hide believed him. "Fine doesn't mean you feel well." Hide sighed. "Let's go home, okay?" Ignoring Kaneki's weak protest, he princess-carried the light half-ghoul. From time to time, he burried his nose into Kaneki's soft hair. He enjoyed the smell of shampoo and coffee in his boyfriends hair everytime. 

He used the back entrance to avoid the hectic in the front shop and their costumers. Touka was already there as if she had knewn something would happen. Her face was wrinkled in a big frown. "You weren't at your shift, you idiot." she hissed at Kaneki but the way she bit on her lip told everything. Hide quickly told her everything except how the mobbers looked like because Touka would kill everybody of his description if that meant to keep Kaneki safe. Hide also knew that she would do the same for him and vice versa.

"Sorry." Kaneki mumbled and lowered his head. Touka growled and yanked him out of Hide's arms. Hide couldn't help but to huff as she effortlessy laid him on their bed. Why was a girl stronger than him? Damn ghouls and their abilities. Speaking of ghoul abilities, they needed to eat. Kaneki was hurt and their monthly "feeding" was later than usual. 

"Eat." he ordered to Kaneki as he pulled his shirt off. He tried to ignore the glares and pulled his boyfriend from Touka towards his neck. Kaneki struggled but soon bit down, shaking like crazy but at least he was eating. After he finished, they simply stayed in a hug. 

Touka needed more convincing. "I'm not hungry." she said but she gulped heavely as her gaze fell on the bite. "Yeah, and I'm not Hide." Hide said with a frown. Why was his girlfriend so stubborn? It was win-win for the three. Hide was able to help the people he loved and his lovers wouldn't starve.

"Touka. You are hurt." he said, hoping for her to understand. The ghoul shook her head. "I'll rather be hurt than to hurt you." she wispered and Hide couldn't help but to think that he was surrounded by self-sacrificing idiots. 

So he used the guilt-card. "Don't you love me anymore?" he asked with a trembling voice although he rather would frown. He hated making Touka feeling guilty. But if his girlfriend was too stubborn to eat, he would had to. "Of course I- baka! Give me your damn shoulder!" Touka yelled and Hide barely suppressed a grin at her fierce grip. That was one of the reasons why he loved his girlfriend. As she took her fill, he carefully reached to Kaneki and caressed his hair. Kaneki made an embarassed sound but leaned closer. Touka growled at the wound and licked it. It tingled and it was a bit unpleasant but Hide knew it would heal faster thanks to the ghoulic genes in the saliva. Touka nuzzled her head in Kaneki's hair and pulled Hide towards them. The latter kissed first Kaneki's then Touka's cheek. 

"I love you both. So please don't get hurt anymore. The next time that happens just tell me and I'll put them in jail. Forever." 

They laid on the couch, closely against each other as Hide asked the question he always had wanted to ask. "Can we cuddle with your kagunes?" He knew there were a sensitive subject for the two but he hoped they trust him enough. 

Touka was clearly flustered as he stumbled over her words. "It's not- It's just one." Hide laughed. "No need to be shy! I bet their are both amazing. Just like you." he added with a warm smile and Touka's face went scarlet. Hide ruffled her hair affectionaly. He smiled widely as she hesitantly let her kagune out. It was in a beautiful lilac color and Hide's mouth began to hurt 

It only got wider as he saw Kaneki's out too. 

The human squealed like a kid on christmas as he poked them. "They are like snakes! Just smoother!" His face lit even more up as one of Kaneki's kagune came closer and winked. "What would be my kagune if I was a ghoul?" he wondered. Touka snorted and only then he recognized that he said that out loud. "Probably a Ukaku because you are too hectic and now sleep you dumbass. 

"Yeah, yeah." Hide mumbled but he smiled as he nuzzled closer towards the two. Kaneki was already asleep but leaned into his touch. "I love you, idiots." Touka mumbled as she laid an arm around the two. "I love you two, too." Hide said with a yawn. Kaneki said nothing. But they both knew what he would have said if he was awake.


End file.
